Supernatural Imagines
by Batgirl0218
Summary: A collection of Supernatural Imagines some fluff and some smut. I don't own Supernatural just the original characters.
1. Chapter 1

#1 Imagine going through your morning routine with the boys.

I dont own supernatural plus there is language

You woke up to no sound throughout the bunker, thinking it was still the middle of the night you rolled over to check your clock on your nightstand. _10am, _you thought, _how nice of them to let me sleep in._ You got up, collected your clothes for the day and made your way to the showers.

You had already washed your red hair and were starting to scrub your body when you heard the door to the showers open. You always picked the shower the farthest from the door so in case one of the boys needed to shower you were a good distance away for privacy.

"Emma, are you in here?" Dean asked, you heard him drop his clothes on the bench probably next to yours and go to one of the showers.

"Yes, Dean. Just like every morning when you come in here," you shouted to him as you continued to scrub. No matter what time of day you showered Dean had this sixth sense and would somehow need to shower at the same time.

"I think Sammy is cooking breakfast this morning," Dean shouted from his side of the showers as he turned on the water.

"What makes you think that? He could have easily went to that diner down the street and brought back food," you shouted rinsing off.

"It doesn't smell like diner food," Dean shouted back.

You rolled your eyes at him and turned off the water and wrapped your towel around you. Just like every morning in the bunker Dean chose the shower closest to the door so you had no choice but to walk past him if you wanted to leave, you didn't mind the view though as you walked by to change.

You stopped for a second to catch a glimpse of Dean. He was facing away from you pretending to wash his face, his tight ass out there for you to peek at. You smiled to yourself as you went to the bench with your clothes.

"One day Emma, I'm going to join you on your side of the showers, so go ahead and keep staring at my ass," Dean said glancing over at you, your back to him as you dropped your towel.

You made a show of putting on your underwear and bra. Then your jeans and t-shirt. Finishing off with wrapping your hair in your towel. You turned around and winked at him.

"One day you'll be brave enough until then I'm just going to keep teasing you. Now if you don't mind I'm in need of some caffeine if I'm going to put up with your sexual tension," you said leaving him to finish his shower.

You stopped at your room to brush out your hair and finish dressing before making your way to the library where you found Sam sitting at one of the tables with his laptop, coffee, and eggs and bacon.

"Your brother's at it again," you said as you tussle Sam's hair.

Sam glared at you then gave you his adorable grin, "I brought you coffee from the diner and made a big pot. Also your bags are labeled for your breakfast." You started laughing to yourself as you started towards the kitchen. "What's so funny?"

"Dean thinks you made breakfasts for a change I told him you went to the diner. I should have put money on it," you replied as you disappeared into the kitchen.

You had just gotten your food on a plate and your coffee the way you like it when Dean walked in.

"Damn it! He went to the diner again," he said pulling his food out of his to go bag.

"I told you," you said grabbing your food and made your way to the library to eat.

"Just once Sammy can you cook breakfast and not make me look like fool," Dean said plopping in the chair next you.

"Uh, no," Sam said with a smile. "While you two were getting ready I found us a case."

You and Dean exchanged looks, this was your mornings in the bunker and you wouldn't change it for anything else in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Imagine Dean crying out your name when he has a nightmare.

You and Dean had just finished a pretty rough case involving an angry ghost and both of you being thrown around resulting in many bruises, you more than him. Both of you went to your individual beds, dropped your jackets and kicked off your boots. You two were just friends some nights more but nothing more which was the reason for the separate beds. Plus you were totally a blanket hog.

"How about you shower first so you can relax while I shower then I'll look you over," Dean said sitting on the edge of his bed.

You nodded your head, grabbed your duffle, and went into the bathroom. You dropped your duffle on the floor turned on the water and stripped down. Before going into the water you looked yourself over in the mirror, you had a large bruise on your left side, some on your shoulders and back, and one small cut on your cheek. Not too bad for how much you were thrown around.

You finished washing up and dressed into your normal shorts and tank top and walked into the room to find Dean wearing only his jeans and icing some of his bumps and bruises.

"I got some ice for you, how bad is it?" He asked you getting to his feet.

"It's not bad. Don't worry about me, go shower it'll feel amazing," you replied with a smile. "Thank you for the ice."

He simply nodded to you and took his stuff into the bathroom. You grabbed an ice pack and got into your bed. With the soothing sound of the water and your body finally relaxing you fell asleep in moments, you didn't even hear Dean go to bed.

A few hours later you started awake not sure as to what woke you, you sat up and looked around the dark room. Nothing seemed out of place as your eyes adjusted. Then you heard Dean mumble in his sleep, which wasn't odd per say, he normally had nightmares. But then he mumbled your name. _Ok, weird,_ you thought to yourself as you threw the covers off you and sat on the edge of your bed.

"Emma!" He screamed. "No! Emma!"

You rushed to his bed and started shaking him gently. "Dean! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" He slowly opened his eyes and saw you kneeling on his bed, you hands on his shoulders and the next thing you knew you were in the tightest hug he has ever given you.

You two shifted so his head lay on your chest, his arms wrapped around your waist, you running your fingers through his short hair.

"Shh, it's okay," you said quietly. "I'm okay."

"It was horrible, Em," he whispered. "You were dying and I couldn't do anything about it."

"It was only a nightmare, Dean. I'm fine. You're fine. Get some sleep we have a long drive ahead of us in the morning," you said as the two of settled into his bed and fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Supernatural just the original characters.

Warning: language, oral (Dean receiving)

#3 Imagine Dean being embarrassed when he gets a boner while straddling him and cleaning his wounds.

You were waiting for the brothers to get back from a hunt in your shared motel room. They went off to a salt and burn without you and you were pretty pissed about it. After hours of pacing the room you finally heard the familiar sound of the Impala pulling up to the motel room. You turned and faced the door with your arms crossed as first Sam then Dean walked in the room. Sam looked well enough but Dean on the other hand was all bruised and cut up. He had cuts on his face and a pretty big cut on his shoulder.

"What the hell happened to you?!" You shouted at Dean.

Dean limped toward one of the chairs by the small table that was in the room and replied, "Someone didn't burn the bones fast enough so I got my ass kicked."

"Serves you right for leaving me behind in this crappy motel room," you said, getting the first aid kit out of one of the duffles.

"I'm going to get us some food and booze," Sam said, walking backwards out of the room and away from the tension between you and Dean.

"Take off your shirt so I can see how bad this cut is," you said, opening up the kit on the table.

"I can take care of it myself, thank you very much," Dean said, not moving.

You glared at him. "Take off your shirt, now."

Dean rolled his eyes and took off his jacket, overshirt, and undershirt, showing off his beautifully sculpted body. You only stared for a moment then stepped up to him to get a better look at the wound. You've seen both men shirtless before many times but it still always amazed you at how gorgeous they were. His wound wasn't horrible but it did need to be tended to.

Without thinking twice you straddled Dean bringing the lamp and first aid kit closer to you. He shifted slightly but you just thought he was wincing from pain.

"This might hurt a bit," you said as you took an alcohol wipe and started to clean around the cut. The hand that wasn't attached to the hurt shoulder gripped the side of your thigh, the warmth from Dean's hand felt good through your jeans but you weren't going to tell him that. "I'm sorry," you whispered looking into his beautiful emerald green eyes. They were following your every move.

"It's ok," he said softly, giving you a smile. A smile that was rare these days. It was genuine. Lighting up his eyes.

You smiled at him and went back to cleaning the wound. Once cleaned you could see what you were really dealing with. The wound was deep enough for stitches so you turned to your right and leaned back a bit to get a needle and thread from the kit. Dean's hand never leaving your thigh, so when he squirmed again you were pressed against his groin, where you felt him hard against your inner thigh. You tried not to react to it but you must have made a face or a noise because the next thing you know Dean's hand was off your thigh and he was blushing.

"Uh, I can take it from here," he said rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.

"It's ok, Dean. I won't take long," you said ignoring his bulge between you guys and his blushing as you went to work threading the needle.

"Vicky, I'm sorry," he whispered, still avoiding eye contact.

"Dean, there's nothing to be sorry for," you said as you leaned in to start stitching him up, purposely rubbing yourself against him. "It's a normal human reaction to another rather attractive human."

"Oh, you think you're attractive huh?" Dean smirked at you finally looking at you but you were concentrating on what you were doing.

"Well, I am," you laughed. "How about I take care of that after I'm done here?" You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye.

Dean placed his hand back on your leg, rubbing small circles on your inner thigh. "I would love that."

You got to work stitching him up and he only winced a couple of times. You finished up by covering it with a bandage. You put everything back in the kit and turned your attention back to Dean. He was smiling at you with hooded eyes.

You tilted your head at him. "Are you good? You look sleepy."

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied, rubbing his good hand up and down your leg. "I won't be able to do much with this bum arm"

You laughed at him. "Don't worry Dean, I know what I'm doing."

You slid off his lap and knelt between his legs, rubbing your hands up and down his thighs barely reaching his bulge. Dean groaned as he shifted lower in his seat.

"Vicky, we don't have much time. Sammy could be back any minute," Dean said looking down at you, running his fingers through your hair.

"Trust me Dean, it will be fine," you said undoing his belt then the button and zipper of his jeans.

You gripped his jeans and boxers and tugged on them to get him to lift up so you could take them off. His cock finally free and you couldn't believe how thick he was. You licked your lips as you started pumping him causing beautiful noises to come out of him.

You then licked up the length of him ending with the tip in your mouth. You licked the precum off the tip and sucked on him. Dean's hand going to the back of your head, pushing you forward slightly.

"Please, Vicky. Your mouth feels so damn good," Dean moaned, throwing his head back.

You didn't have to be told twice. You hollowed out your cheeks and took most of his length into your mouth, his tip hitting the back of your throat. You stayed there for a second and then started bobbing your head up and down. Dean kept one hand in your hair gently guiding you and giving you praises as you went to work on him. Eventually, taking all of him in your mouth was hurting your jaw so you added your hand to the base of his cock following the rhythm of your mouth. The other hand massaging his balls.

"Fuck, Vicky! " Dean moaned. "I'm going to come!"

You hummed against him and that's all it took for him to lose control, yelling your name, hand gripping your hair tightly. You helped him through his orgasm and licked him clean when he was done.

"Was that so horrible?" You asked wiping your mouth with the back of your hand and getting to your feet, a little red in the cheeks. Who knew you could make The Dean Winchester putty in your hands.

"Why have we never done this before?" He asked, getting to his feet and trying to pull his jeans back on but having trouble.

You took pity on him and helped him with his jeans just as you heard the Impala pull up outside. "Because of your giant ego, Winchester."

Dean laughed at you, "Next time I'm going to take care of you."


	4. Chapter 4

4 imagine Dean finding a journal containing all your self hated thoughts that you just can't say aloud and telling you you're wrong about yourself.

*I don't own Supernatural just the original characters.*

**Warnings: mentions of self harm/depression**

Dean's POV

Ally wanted me to get a book she had left in her room that we needed for our research. When I first walked into her room I was hit with her...scent, fresh laundry, tree oil because of the special shampoo she used, and something sweet that I could never put my finger on. I just stood in the doorway for a moment just taking it all in. It always gave me this feeling like butterflies in my stomach. Ally is amazing with her beautiful long brown hair, bright green eyes and a body that just had this effect on you. But we're only friends, best friends, but friends nevertheless.

Ally had joined Sammy and I a few years ago on a hunt for vamps and never left. Which I was glad about. She is an amazing hunter. Not only was she beautiful but she could give Sammy a run for his money in the smarts category.

After my creep moment I entered her room fully to look for this book we needed. I saw one first on her bed which was right in front of me, so I grabbed it and opened it up to make sure it was what we needed. It was definitely not the book we needed. It was filled with Ally's handwriting. _This must be her journal or something, _I thought to myself as I sat on the edge of her bed. _Let's take a little peek inside that beautiful head of hers._

I started towards the middle, it was dated just a few weeks ago. What I read upset me.

**I don't know why the boys keep me around, I just fuck everything up. I got Sam hurt today while hunting a witch. Dean's pretty pissed, he yelled at me which frightened me, and now he won't even look at me and it breaks my heart. **

It went like that for a page or two then I flipped to a couple days after that.

**I hate the way I am. Nothing I do makes anything better. Am I too smart? Am I not skinny enough? Are my boobs not big enough? Why am I not enough for him?**

I never knew she felt this way about herself. I don't even know who she is talking about. Clearly it's either Sammy or myself. I continued reading a couple more pages. I just couldn't help myself. She had always been so cheerful, well as cheerful as a hunter could be, so active. Ally hates herself so much. She's even mentioned harming herself. I just thought she got injured during hunts. How could I protect her from herself?

I read the last entry that was dated yesterday. This one was just as bad. But I remember yesterday, it had been a great day I thought. The three of us hung out at the bunker for the day. Half the day doing our own thing, Ally had found me in the garage pampering Baby and she ended up helping me. We laughed, sang horribly to A/C D/C, danced. And at night we all watched a movie and ate pizza. But this entry told another story. And I found out who she wanted the attention from.

**Today I woke up not in a good headspace at all. I went straight to the box I kept my blades and took one out. I had to do it. At least that's what I kept telling myself. Three lines. Three lines is what I needed to just get dressed. After dressing I ate some crackers for breakfast. That's all I could get down. Dean went out last night not sure when he got home. Why can't he just stay home...with me. I'm getting tired of proving myself to him. Sam was nice though but he just kept to himself in the library. I don't know why I stay here. I should just pack my things and go. Go where? Who knows.**

"Dean?" Ally asked quietly standing in the doorway.

I slowly looked up, tears running down my face. She had this shocked, scared look on her face, but she was still so beautiful. We had just been researching so all she was wearing was a pair of leggings, a long sleeve flannel, and some little socks. Her hair in a messy bun. Why have I never told her how beautiful she is?

Ally stepped toward me and knelt down in front of me. She looked from my face to the book in my hands. She didn't look me in the eyes when she said, "this is my journal. Why would you read my personal stuff?" Her voice cracked. "I told you what book and where to find it. Not to go snooping in my stuff."

"Ally, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just go through your stuff. I was just curious about what goes on in that pretty little head of yours," I said closing her journal and putting it to the side. I put my hand under her chin and tried to get her to look at me. "Why have you never talked to us about this? I thought we were family."

She still wouldn't look me in the eyes as I grabbed one of her arms and pulled the sleeve of her shirt up. There it was, scars from the past and the fresh ones from the day before. She tried to pull away but I held onto her wrist and pulled her closer. I placed my other hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away with my thumb.

"Alexandra, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are smart, caring, funny, beautiful, sexy, and one of the best hunters in the world," I told her softly, not letting her go. "If anyone isn't enough, it's me. I'm not enough for you. I have so much baggage. So much pain. You deserve someone way better than me."

"You've never once looked at me like you look at those girls at the bars," Ally said quietly.

"What? Like you're a piece of meat that I'm going to devour? No, I haven't. But I have looked at you. I look at you all the time, you've just never noticed. And every time I look at you, every time I smell your shampoo or perfume, every time we brush against each other I get butterflies. You could be covered in ghoul guts or dirt or even just woken up and you are still the most beautiful woman."

"Why have you never told me any of this?" She asked, finally looking at me. She leaned into my hand that was still against her cheek.

"Probably the same reason you've never told me about all these negative thoughts. I also didn't want to ruin our friendship. Ally you're my best friend. And I'm me. It seems like everything I touch gets taken from me. I couldn't lose you," I told her with a small smile. I couldn't help myself, I put my hand behind her neck and placed my lips on hers.

At first I thought I had made a huge mistake because she stiffened under my touch. But she soon closed her eyes and kissed me back softly. I licked her lips to try and deepen the kiss and she allowed it. So many times I have thought about this moment, this kiss. I moved my other hand up her arm to pull her even closer.

Ally broke the kiss, fresh tears falling down her face. "Don't do this if you don't mean it, Dean," she said looking me dead in the eye.

"Ally, I mean this. I want this. I want you. I've always wanted you," I told her sincerely.

"Okay," she whispered, grabbing the front of my shirt and kissing me hard on the lips.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before it was my turn to pull away. "Please promise me that if you ever feel like harming yourself or you get into a bad place, you come to me. You go to Sam. Both of us are here for you and this is a judgement free zone. Trust me, Sam and I have had our fair share of crap."

"I promise Dean," Ally said with a smile.


End file.
